1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a right angle electrical plug, and more particularly to a right angle electrical plug that has an interchangeable plug assembly that can be easily removed and replaced to plug the right angle electrical plug into 50 Hz or 60 Hz outlets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric products such as computers, household appliances, lamps, chargers and the like often use right angle electrical plugs. A right angle electrical plug is often a thin elongated box, a pair of prongs and an electric cord, and 50 Hz or 60 Hz power is provided from an electrical receptacle. The box has an internal cavity, a circuit and two sides. The circuit is mounted in the internal cavity. Each side has two short edges. The prongs are mounted on and protrude from one side near a short edge. The receptacle comprises multiple pairs of outlet holes.
However, the outlet holes in 50 Hz and 60 Hz receptacles are significantly different, and the prongs on a plug for a 50 Hz receptacle will not plug into a 60 Hz receptacle. At the very best, changing the prongs on a conventional right angle electrical plug is inconvenient and can easily damage the right angle electrical plug. Using 50 Hz/60 Hz or 60 Hz/50 Hz adapter causes the right angle electrical plug to be offset from the receptacle and defeats the ultimate purpose of the right angle electrical plug.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable right angle electrical plug to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.